Boxes Who kill
by The-Canadian-Comedian
Summary: I think the name said it all...


Disclaimer: We own jack shit! No Jack I was not telling you to Sh- To late!  
  
____Boxes Who Kill____  
  
Chapter 1: The 1st victim   
  
It was a usual day at Neo - Fox-Hound...  
  
except for the fact that they are now living in a junk yard because Raiden thought it was a good Idea to strip naked and dance around the house pouring gas every where wile singing I'm to sexy for my close...  
  
Then Snake walked out of the wash room and lit a smoke.. any way you get my point.   
  
Snake was was watching the daily chain smoker expedition on t,v and.  
  
Raiden and fox sitting on the couch having a staring contest...  
  
and the others there gone shopping at S-mart.  
  
Fox: *staring at Raidens eyes* You wont be me you sack less peace of s**t!  
  
Raiden:.....  
  
Snake: *turns around* Hey! I did it!!!!  
  
Raiden: *looks at snake* wana play jack-off in the box?  
  
Snake&Fox: *look at Raiden* No  
  
Raiden: damn it! *starts to tear up* I miss Vamp *hugs a pillow and sobs*  
  
Snake: *drops his still lit sig* You miss... Vamp!?   
  
Raiden: *starts to tickle the pillow like is was vamps stomach, and replies in a gay voice* Well yeah of course!  
  
Fox: *finally snaps in that he won* Hey I won!  
  
Raiden: *glares at fox* Then let me give you the prize. *moons fox*  
  
Fox: *loses his eye site over it* You win! You win! Just put some pants on.  
  
Snake: *still stunned from the vamp comment*.....  
  
Raiden: *starts to cry*   
  
Fox: *gets angry* That was not a nice thing to say snake.... Even for Raiden.  
  
Snake: *pops back in to reallity* What?! what did I say?  
  
A dead silent moment...  
  
Snake: Tell me what I said or ill impale you with my maskulent weapon! *crosses his arms* and I'm not talking about my huge -  
  
Fox: Whoa tmi... Tmi....  
  
Snake: *qwerks his eye brow* Dont tell me you have been watching legally blonde again?!  
  
Raiden: Hey Im blonde!  
  
Snake: No your not you legally bald homo! *takes his wig and lites it up and uses it to light his sig*  
  
Fox: *crosses his arms* So... What if I'am?  
  
Snake: Then I would have to declare you raidens lover...  
  
Fox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Raiden: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! *starts to dance around pointing at his ass singing I take it large with cream*  
  
Fox: *gets angry, and jumps on Raiden and try's to give him the noogy from hell* Frak! damn you snake you burnt his hair!  
  
Snake: *smirks* Yes now the room smells like a blonde gay mans hair.... Wait a minute that sucks a**....  
  
Raiden: *bends over* Hey I can see a reflection of my a**!  
  
Fox: *looks* Damn it hes right!  
  
???: *whispers to Raiden* Pss... Raiden....   
  
Raiden: *breaks consintration with his a** and looks over to reveal a talking box*   
  
Box: *gets a little closer* You know you want to Raiden....  
  
Raiden: *Raiden then starts to crawl over to the box on all fors* ???  
  
Fox: *looks at Raiden* What the hell are you doing?  
  
Snake: just let your bitch go...  
  
Fox: He is not my bitch!!! *jumps on snake and starts to head but him in the face*  
  
Naomi: *Walks through the door with the usual food,more food, ammo, porno, and vamp...Vamp!*  
  
Raiden: *turns around and notices Vamp* Vampy wampy!  
  
Vamp: *sees Raiden jolting at him like cow on viagra*Oh my god! *starts to run out the door as fast as he can*  
  
Fox: Run bitch run!!  
  
Raiden: *stops* Oh plz... call him sexy bitch...*starts to run after vamp*  
  
Box: Sna- I mean damn it! *backs off into the shadows*  
  
Raiden: I thought you loved me!  
  
Vamp: It was only a bootie call!  
  
Raiden: *gaining up on him* Yeah... It was a pretty damn good one to...  
  
They ran around the junk yard 45 times... Until they were reduced to a walking pace..  
  
Fox: *sitting on a tire swing made out of a tire rim* Why cant we just get a tire for this swing...  
  
Naomi: Quit complaining!  
  
Snake: Yeah fox listen to you so called sister!!  
  
Naomi: What is that supposed to mean!?  
  
Snake: *ducks his head in fear* nothing.  
  
Fox: Suck my big fat di-  
  
Naomi: *buts in* Any way what you watching snake?  
  
Snake: Smokers expedition...  
  
Naomi: You should enter I bet you would win.  
  
Fox: *looks at snake* Yeah snake.. I bet your real good at sucking things...  
  
Snake: *pretends to gash his throat to try and get fox to shut up*  
  
Authors Note: and for the people who don't get a cheap gay joke when they see one... That was a cheap gay joke...  
  
  
  
Vamp: *jumps behind the couch* Hide me!!!  
  
Naomi: Why don't you like Raiden?  
  
Vamp: *stands up* He doesn't swallow!!   
  
Fox: Baggers can't be choosers.  
  
Snake: *sits down* He has a point...  
  
Naomi: Damn strait!  
  
Fox: yeah that's what I used to say to Naomi all the time when she had dating problems.  
  
Naomi: *Puchines him on the top of the head like an anime* What!?  
  
Snake: *Laughs so hard he drops his smoke on his crouch* OWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Vamp: your right...  
  
Raiden: *runs in* I can learn to swallow!  
  
Vamp: *looks at Raiden* Nah I like you the way you are...  
  
They both run into a room made of old cars and trucks.... *girly scream* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Raiden: *runs out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into a poll knocking him self out*  
  
Every on but vamp & Raiden: What hapend!?  
  
Vamp: *runs out* Otacon is dead!  
  
Fox: Yes!   
  
Evry one looks at him  
  
Fox: What! I hate that anime loving freak of nature....  
  
Meiling:*walks in for a shot cameo* Yeah who wouldn't after he tried to use my chinese sayings...*leaves*  
  
Snake: am I the only one that was his friend?  
  
Every one: hmmm.... Yes....  
  
Snake: every one stay here I'm gonna take a look at the body *walks into the room*  
  
Naomi: What hapend?  
  
Vamp: Well....  
  
Raiden: *gets up* Thats not any of your business...  
  
Snake: *walks out* He was killed then raped wile dead...  
  
Vamp: That was me...  
  
Every one but Raiden looks at Vamp....  
  
Vamp: What!? It was dark in there...*shifty eyes*  
  
Snake: Well were gonna have you have a court session here...  
  
every one but snake... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Snake: Yessssssssss!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By reading this fic you a bound by Ryan the partner of Mike... Who is also my partner... Scary 


End file.
